


Hal Jordan Fucks the Arrowverse

by BookofOdym



Series: Hal Jordan Fucks and He Will Continue to Fuck, Unless We Stop Him [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Spanking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Figging, Multi, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Spanking Sunday, Stockings, Unsafe Sex, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Because CW Hal probably fucks too, even if he's only appeared as a jacket in the foreground of one scene. Hal tries to make friends in the hero community, because this is Hal it ends in sex.





	1. Barry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't mean that the fic for the main DC Universe is over, it's just probably better if I have another fic for my Arrowverse drabbles.

It had been several months since Hal had last been back to Earth. He had meant to return, but every time the Guardians were even close to letting him have some time off, a sudden emergency had popped up, and he had been forced to stay on Oa even longer.

Of course, he didn’t have any reason to go back to Earth, in the first place. He didn’t have a good relationship with his older brother, and he didn’t want to bother his younger brother when he was just starting a family. Hal didn’t even have an apartment to stay in. The only thing that he could really do on Earth was make sure that the few villains he had somehow picked up weren’t causing any trouble.

All had been clear in Coast City, so he ended up just going to a random bar in a random city for the night. He could knock back a couple of drinks, stagger into a motel, and head over to Europe in the morning to patrol there, before heading back to Oa and offering to take the shift of another Lantern so that they could head home.

At least that had been his plan before he saw the brunet.

Well, Hal thought as their eyes met, maybe instead of sitting alone in a motel room all night, feeling sorry for himself, he could try to have some fun.

They ended up squeezed into a cubicle in the men’s bathroom together, with Hal kneeling down in front of the slightly shorter man. Barry gripped Hal’s dark curls tight, gasping out that they needed to be fast because his friends would get worried and start searching for him soon.

Hal thought that it was pretty cute how into this Barry was already, since he hadn’t been doing that much, just pressing kisses down Barry’s bared stomach. He hadn’t wanted to rush, but, Hell, he was a man who could follow orders, so he ceased his actions, and moved to open up Barry’s jeans.

Once the boxers were out of the way, Hal let his eyes travel over the hard cock in front of him. It was beautiful, Barry was cut, and his cock curved upwards so that the pink head was directly at eye level, the urge to just immediately take it down his throat was strong, but it had been so long since he had been with a human, and he wanted to savor it. It was average for a human, which meant that it was a little smaller than he was used to. Hal spent more time than he really should have riding giant aliens.

“You’re staring,” Barry breathed, sounding oddly nervous, it took Hal a moment to realize that it was because he might look disappointed, “is something wrong?”

“I just missed this.” He replied, opening his mouth to take in Barry’s cock before he could ask what that meant. He bobbed his head, enveloping the tip of Barry’s cock in his warm, wet mouth and giving it a hard suck. Okay, that was what human dick tasted like, he had almost forgotten, he was surprised by how much he liked it.

Barry groaned, sounding like it had been forever since he had last had sex, and he barely managed to hold back from thrusting deeper into Hal’s mouth. Not that Hal would have really minded, no matter how fun it was to tease the stranger by sucking around the head of his dick as he struggled to stay in control, Hal did really enjoy it when people were rough with him.

Hal pushed forward, deciding to give Barry what he wanted until his nose was resting directly on top of Barry’s pubic hair, while the tip of Barry’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. He gagged a little, which made the other man tug him off, looking concerned. “Are you alright? I want you to tell me if something is too much for you.”

Hal nodded, taking Barry back into his mouth, really, it was weird for him to be with someone who cared so much for his wellbeing. Ke’Haan hated humans, and hated Hal especially, so Hal tended to end up covered with bruises whenever they had sex. That wasn’t a problem for him though, because he could get into rough sex.

Still, Barry was a good man, and Hal wanted to make him feel good. As he moved back in, he swiped his tongue over the head of his cock, causing him to shiver. Slowly, and much more carefully, Hal began to push further down on Barry’s dick, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked around it.

Barry covered his mouth with his hands, trying to keep himself from crying out. The walls in the bar were like paper, and his friends, who were right outside the bathroom would probably be able to hear him.

“God,” he hissed, now lightly bucking his hips into Hal’s mouth, “I’m coming, please, I’m going to come, I need more.”

In response Hal swallowed around him, and then Barry came. Hal sucked him through the orgasm, practically drinking down his semen.

“Hey, Barry?” A voice came from the door of the bathroom. “You okay in there?”

Barry threw back his head in a silent groan. “Yeah, Cisco, I’ll be out in a minute.”

At that moment, Hal knew that he only had one chance to get any during his break. He pulled a pen from his pocket, removed the cap with his teeth, and wrote down an address on the other man’s wrist. “My motel, y'know, just in case you want to do this again.”


	2. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was going to be second but this chapter is now a two part story leading into an incredibly, incredibly filthy chapter three.

The man next to him shivered, but Diggle ignored him. Hal Jordan, a man who was regularly in the freezing vacuum of deep space, should not be whining so much when exposed to the winter weather of Star City, he also hadn’t needed to come out on this stakeout with him, but had insisted because he ‘wanted to help.’

The Lantern had arrived back on Earth, chasing some kind of alien criminal, and the ensuing capture must have cost hundreds of dollars’ worth of property damage. He’d come back, offering to help them as a form of reparation, and now refused to leave. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be useful, it was that he didn’t know how to be quiet, or how to stay still, so taking him on anything that required stealth could be a gamble.

“Can I at least make a construct to keep the rain off of us?” Jordan was asking, holding his palm up to test how much rain was falling on them.

Diggle muttered something that sounded vaguely like ‘Air Force,’ but couldn’t possibly be that, because every member of the armed forces surely respected the other branches. “What do you think the drug dealers are going to do if they leave the warehouse and see your glowing, green umbrella?”

Hal went silent, almost as if he actually thought that Diggle might be right. His eyes focused on something in the distance. “Someone’s coming this way.”

Diggle hurriedly shoved his binoculars into the inside pocket of his coat, only to be pulled closer by Hal, so that he was pinning the other man to a wall.

“We should kiss,” Jordan breathed, “just standing out here, in this weather, it’s going to look suspicious.”

He was right, there was no way that they would be able to avoid notice, standing around awkwardly like they were. So, John went along with his idea, smashing their lips together.

His tongue was running along Jordan’s lips right when the man was passing them, and the Lantern gave a little whine of disappointment as Diggle pulled his mouth away. John probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t made the noise, but he was suddenly very aware of something hard pressing up against his thigh.

“Seriously?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at the younger man.

Hal bit his bottom lip. “I can deal with it, I made liquid oxygen with my ring this one time, and it’s cold, so I can probably-”

Diggle grabbed his wrist before he could even move one inch. “No.”

Oliver and Felicity had left them alone in the bunker, while they went on an infiltration mission, of course, they were standing awkwardly at opposite ends of the room, Hal sending several quick glances in his direction, as if he wanted to speak but kept thinking better of it.

Oliver had noticed that something was up, but didn’t know exactly what it was, thank God. He’d shot a look between them before leaving, probably deciding that he wasn’t willing to touch whatever was going on between them with a ten-foot pole.

But now they were alone together, and Diggle was sure that if he didn’t do something soon, then the Lantern would take the first opportunity to leave Earth and who knew when he would ever return after that.

“Look,” Hal’s head whirled around the second John spoke, “it’s not a problem, it’s a physiological reaction, and you shouldn’t worry about it.

Jordan crossed the room in moments. “You see, the thing is, I’m thinking that maybe it wasn’t just physiological.”

Suddenly, they were kissing again, and Jordan was struggling with his clothes, he tried and failed to get his shirt open before giving up and just pulling off his pants. It was probably for the best since neither of them knew when Oliver and Felicity would return.

“What do you think the chances are that Oliver keeps lube down here?” Hal asked, and his eyes widened when Diggle produced some from a drawer. “Really?”

“I’ve slept with him down here before,” John explained, “it’s a good idea to keep some around.”

He slipped his hand between the Lantern’s thighs, as Hal spread them further apart to give him easier access.

John slid his fingers inside Hal with ease, which he raised his eyebrows at because he knew that being a vigilante could really mess with your sex life, and they had spent the last day or so working together alone.

“Look,” Hal said quickly, “it’s completely normal to finger yourself when you’re in a dry spell, okay.”

Diggle shook his head in disbelief because he didn’t even know where Hal would have found a free moment, but he figured that it was quicker for him to slide right in, so he pushed the head of his thick-as-a-can cock against the Lantern’s hole and began to thrust into him.

He paused for a moment, knowing exactly how big he was, and wanting to give the Lantern time to adjust to him, but Hal gripped his shoulders, making his eyes flick up to his face, hoping that he wouldn’t see pain. He didn’t.

Hal shook his head. “You can be rougher with me, that’s fine, I just need this to move faster.”

Diggle complied, plowing into him at what felt like superhuman speeds, and Hal couldn’t hold back a moan when both the endless stretch and the friction against his prostate became too much for him.

John laughed, biting down on his neck in response as he somehow managed to move even faster. He made sure to suck a large, purple bruise into the younger man’s skin, a small grin forming on his face as he imagined Oliver’s face as he noticed it, upon re-entering the bunker. Sure, it might be a bad idea, but it would bring him some amusement.

After a few more hard thrusts, he collapsed on top of the Lantern, coming inside him. He pulled out, jacking the other man off until he came all over his black shirt, which didn’t exactly hide the cum. Oliver would notice that. Hal was struggling with pulling his pants back up, and John moved in for a softer kiss and opened his mouth to tell the Lantern that he had done well, but at that moment, the outer door opened.

They were away from each other in seconds.


	3. Oliver

Oliver growled low in his throat, the scent of sex was obvious. Jordan was pressed right up against him, trying to look at what he was working on and he could smell the cum on him, it was like he wasn’t even trying to hide it, or like he didn’t know just how obvious it was. Oliver's own cock began to harden at the thought of what must have happened while he was gone.

He’d seen how awkwardly the man had been standing around Diggle when he came back, and it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together on that one.

A bubble of jealousy formed inside him, and he stood up suddenly, pushing the other man backward until he was pressed up against the large metal table in the middle of the room. “I can’t stand this anymore, pants off, and bend over the table.” It sounded like an order, but if the Lantern had wanted to leave, Oliver would have pulled away and never mentioned it again, and Jordan knew that.

Hal rushed to tug off all of his clothes, laying on top of the table for him. Really, Oliver thought, running his hand over one jagged scar on the man’s back, this was a good view.

He squeezed the globes of the Lantern’s ass, pulling them slowly apart to reveal his hole, still filled with Diggle’s cum. Oliver couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have another man’s cum inside someone that he was about to fuck, he pushed his face in between the man’s cheeks, starting off by brushing his tongue lightly against Hal’s hole.

Hal yelped, squirming back against his face, and Oliver considered strapping him down to keep that under control, it was becoming clear that the younger man was incredibly greedy, and would probably ride his face if he could.

Oliver pushed his tongue against the hole, which offered no resistance whatsoever,  Oliver had had a lot of experience with John’s cock, and he was amazed that Hal wasn’t gaping. His tongue lapped at the salty come inside, and he groaned as a large glob dripped into his mouth. The cum was still warm, which meant that Diggle must have been inside the Lantern minutes before Oliver had stepped into the room, if he had just been a little faster he could probably have taken over right then and there.

Hal groaned as he pushed his tongue further in, and Oliver gripped his hips hard to try and keep him from fucking himself on his tongue and outright cried out when Ollie started to suck, in fact, all of the sounds he made were just delicious.

“Please,” Hal breathed, “please, I need you already,” but Oliver could still taste the cum inside him, it was much too soon, and frankly, Hal needed to be punished for having sex in the Arrowcave like that, he could wait.

Diggle had utterly filled the Lantern up, he had his entire tongue inside Hal to get at the very last dregs of cum inside him, before he pulled back, satisfied enough with his work to lap up the cum that had leaked around the rim as he worked.

“Now,” Oliver said, pushing himself up as he gripped Hal’s hips even harder. “Now I can fuck you.”

He went without a condom as he pressed the fat head of his cock up against Hal’s hole and started to push into him. Something about filling him right back up and seeing him ooze Ollie’s cum just turned Oliver on, he thought that he might ask him to stay on the table as he worked, just so that he could keep seeing that sight.

But first things first, he latched his teeth on the skin of the unbruised side of Hal’s neck, sucking his own mark onto that skin, which wouldn’t exactly make things easy for him at work the next day, or when he was supposed to meet his older brother.

Hal’s fingers scrabbled on the smooth surface of the table, desperately searching for some kind of purchase. Oliver knew Hal was probably still raw and sensitive from the pounding that his friend had just given him, but he didn’t slow down at all for him, he just pounded into the Lantern as hard as possible, searching for his own release.

Hal practically wailed, and Ollie leaned down to whisper into his ear, a filthy idea coming to him. “You’re so loose I'm not getting anything from fucking you,” he growled, punctuating the last word with a particularly hard thrust, “I might have to get Diggle to join me just so I can feel some friction.”

Jordan whined, spreading his legs wider, and it was painfully evident that he liked that idea.

Oliver gave a dark laugh. “How many cocks would it take to satisfy your needy hole, I bet I could find a queue of guys, line them up to fuck you until you’re gaping so much you can’t even hold anything inside anymore and then just watch their cum just pour out of you.”

Hal came all over the table at that, but Oliver kept fucking him long after that, he was so rough that it was almost like he was using the younger man for his own pleasure, but every time he moved Hal just made whispered demands for more.

When Oliver finally pulled out of the Lantern, he thought about his dirty talk. The vigilante wordlessly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a few calls to make.


	4. Laurel

Laurel knew that she shouldn’t be doing this in her office, it was late at night, of course, but she was far from the last person here. All it took was one person needing to borrow a file, and she would be caught with her skirt hiked up around her hips and her thighs clamped around a man’s head.

He’d shown up, all arrogant, and really, she’d just needed to show him who was boss. He had agreed to lie down on the floor, and she had placed her legs on either side of his face.

Hal had been disappointed that they couldn't get right to it, no matter how ridiculous it was to assume that any woman would go to work without pulling on some kind of underwear, he had not expected to be faced by a pair of plain red panties and knocked his nose against her mound softly.

“Slow down a little,” Laurel chastised him, sliding down the panties just a little, teasing the man with just a glimpse of her pussy.

She left her panties hooked around one leg as she lowered herself down on the man’s face, mostly so that she could more easily push them back on if she heard the ding of the elevator doors.

Hal, for his part, gave a groan of pleasure when he found himself being smothered by the woman’s crotch, and he rose his own hands to grip her ass, he dove his nose in between her folds, which were already moistened, and then immediately followed up with a questing swipe of his tongue.

Laurel moaned lowly as his questing tongue pushed into her, but that wasn’t what she wanted. Laurel ground her clit against his face, hoping that he would get the hint.

He did, he started by running his tongue teasingly against her fat clit, then, as she gave off a needy whine, began to suck on it.

She was practically humping against his face after that, fucking her mound into his warm and waiting mouth. To start with, the Lantern only sucked slowly, but then she made a desperate little noise, and he began to apply suction in earnest.

That was about the point that Laurel’s legs gave up on her, and she was glad for the fact that Hal was holding her up by her ass at that point. Pleasure overwhelmed her, and the walls of her vagina began to contract around nothing. Still, she wanted more.

Now utterly heedless of anyone who might have still been in the building, Laurel began to slide down Jordan’s body, leaving a trail of her juices down his chest.

When Laurel undid his jeans, she found that he had neglected to put on boxers that day, and she would have admonished him under normal circumstances, but she was sure that it had something to do with whatever agreement he had with Oliver. Plus, it meant that she didn’t have to waste any time trying to pull him out of his boxers.

Laurel rubbed her soaked folds over the head of his cock teasingly, endlessly amused by the way Hal tried to keep his hips still. He just wanted to be controlled sometimes, which was unusual for the man with the strongest will in several galaxies.

“Don’t worry, honey,” she said as she ran a comforting hand down his face, his eyes were dazed as they gazed back at her, “I’ll take care of you.”

She rushed over to her bag, pulling out a condom, which was quickly removed from its packaging and applied to his dick.

“Why do you keep condoms in your work bag?”

Laurel raised an eyebrow at him. “Just to ask, how many bags do you think that women generally have?”

The way that Hal’s face scrunched up in confusion was in no way cute. “Carol has twenty? One for each day of the week, bags for clubbing, bags for parties, ones that go with certain outfits…”

Laurel got the feeling that if he kept talking about bags, the moment would pass much too soon.

She began to lower herself onto Hal’s dick, he wasn’t necessarily the longest man that she had ever had sex with, but he was impressively thick, and the blonde definitely felt it as she slid all of the way down.

She brought herself up, groaning at the sudden feeling of emptiness, before slamming herself back down immediately.

“Fuck,” Hal hissed, as he gave up his effort to keep his hips still and thrust unabashedly, “it feels so good.”

Laurel groaned in response, not even able to offer any conversation in return as her vision whited out, her pussy clamping down around him the entire way through her orgasm.

She pulled off of him, tucking his softened cock back into his pants before she pulled her own panties back on, everything was back in place by the time her boss poked her head into the room.


	5. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll for who people want next, which is here: https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2226765xB80046b0-64  
> For the Other section if you could leave a comment that would appreciated, otherwise I might end up assuming all the Other votes are for Rip Hunter.

It was weird how many friends Barry had from far off cities. There was that guy from Star City, who Eddie was wholly convinced was a sugar daddy, the new one was definitely not one though, he’d shown up in a threadbare flight jacket, and Barry had offered to buy him dinner.

That was why you didn’t feed strays, they kept coming back.

Of course, it was probably mean to say that, especially given that Jordan had been perfectly happy to drop to his knees and give Eddie a blowjob at the merest hint that the cop might have been suffering from blue balls.

It was almost cute the way that the pilot dropped a kiss on the crotch of his jeans before he even opened them up, cute in a way that made Eddie feel like he was probably really into the worship side of cock worship. He made a note of that and also that maybe he should ask the man to do something again in order to try it out.

Hal fumbled a little with Eddie’s belt buckle, and his fingers slipped on the button of the jeans, but soon the jeans had been pushed down around his ankles, along with his boxers, and the pilot was running a questing tongue over Eddie’s cock.

Eddie was rapidly hardening, and he was unable to tear his eyes off of the man’s face as he dragged his tongue over the underside of his dick. Eddie tangled his fingers in the soft curls of Hal’s hair but refrained from tugging on them.

Soft lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, and Eddie couldn’t hold back a groan as the brunet began to suck around him. It really had been too long for him, the cop wasn’t sure if he would be able to even make it five minutes into the blowjob before he was coming down Jordan’s throat.

“Jesus,” Eddie breathed, as his eyes flicked shut involuntarily. “You’re good at this, man.”

Jordan pulled back a little, so that Eddie’s wet cock was fully out of his mouth, making the cop hiss at the sudden cold air that surrounded him. The pilot licked his lips almost teasingly. “Thanks, he said, “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Eddie would have said something in return, maybe would have asked just how much practice, maybe would have asked if he wanted to do something again, but he ended up being entirely distracted by that warm mouth enveloping his dick again.

Smirking, Hal pushed himself forward, taking the entire cock into his mouth. A salty taste of sweat flooded over his tongue, and the pilot hummed in approval, the way that Eddie jolted above him at the vibrations only sweetened the deal.

Unfortunately, Eddie only let him suck for a minute or so longer, before he tugged on Hal’s hair, pulling him off of his cock, Hal grumbled under his breath as Eddie shifted to unbutton his own pants, because he had really gotten into a rhythm and had been interrupted, but the cop only leveled him a glare.

“I don’t know how you do this with other guys,” Eddie said softly, “but I don’t want to be the only person getting any pleasure here, will you let me return the favor?”

Hal supposed that it was an acceptable request, so, soon after, he was straddling the blond’s face, the thick cock back in his mouth.

Eddie didn’t immediately move to take Hal’s dick into his mouth though, he gripped his ass cheeks, hard, and spread them so that he could get a better look at Hal’s hole. As a man who had not even entertained the notion that he could be anything other than straight until he had reached his thirties, and had enjoyed a relatively vanilla sex life with all of his female partners, Eddie did not have that much experience with rimming. On the other hand, he had done a lot of research and was sure that he knew what to do.

He moved slowly at first, still unsure of himself, and breathed cold air over the hairs of surrounding the pilot’s hole. Hal shivered over him, his hole seeming to contract and relax at the attention, Eddie didn’t know why he was so fascinated by that sight, but he definitely wanted to see more of it. Experimentally, he lapped softly over the hole, enjoying the whimpers that Jordan made every single time he pulled his tongue away.

Now emboldened, Eddie flattened his tongue and swiped it over the hole in front of him without actually pushing it into the other man, the desperate noises that Hal made around his cock almost had him coming in his mouth immediately, but he managed to get control of himself so that he could tease the pilot a little more.

Jordan pulled off of his cock so that he could address him. “Please,” he begged, his voice sounding almost broken. “Just do something already. Anything.”

Really, when someone asked so nicely, Eddie couldn’t really do anything but go along with what was asked of him, he squirmed his tongue into Hal’s ass, starting to fuck him with his tongue.

As if in response, Jordan redoubled his efforts on the blond’s cock, taking all of it back into his mouth, pushing forward so that it was down his throat, and moving on it, fucking his own face on the cock in his mouth, really, Eddie couldn’t be expected to last long with that treatment.

Indeed, he ended up coming down Hal’s throat within moments, but rather than ceasing his attention he only shifted so that he could push his fingers into the pilot’s hole. He curved them inside the other man until he found the spot that made Hal stiffen, and just kept them there, massaging the man’s prostate.

It wasn’t long before Hal was coming all over the place, thrusting desperately back on the finger as he rode out the orgasm. Eddie didn’t let up, he kept his fingers exactly where they were, thinking that maybe he could bring Hal to orgasm a second time.

Hal collapsed on the couch though, utterly unaware of his plans. “Probably should not have come all over Barry’s couch.” He murmured. “He might be upset when he comes back.”


	6. Captain Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch next week's episode of Flash not even call Goldface Keith Kenyon, making this chapter look weird and out of place.  
> Warning: This chapter contains prostitution, if you have issues with that topic.

Asking Keith Kenyon for help had been a bad idea. They’d tussled a few times during the days that Hal had returned to Earth, and really, anything would have been better than asking a man who you had punched in the face if he had any ideas for work.

Hal’s secret identity was a bit of an open secret among his villains, Neal knew, but as far as Hal was aware, he’d never told anyone, Black Hand knew him well enough to recognize him even with the mask. Bito… he’d been stupid enough to let his ring run out of charge the last time he’d fought Sonar. One of them had definitely told Goldface, which was why the criminal had given him such a toothy grin when he showed up at his workplace to talk about his work troubles.

“You work for me now,” the man had said, and Hal could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I have the perfect job in mind for you.”

Why did Goldface have to move from Coast to Central anyway, it was cold out here, and it was February, and Kenyon had looked all too pleased when he informed Hal that the fishnet shirt was required as uniform.

The thing was, no one had pulled up yet, and as well as feeling cold, Hal was bored enough to open up a flavored condom just to see what it tasted like. The moment that he had brought it up to his lips though, that was the moment that a sleek black car decided to pull up.

The strawberry flavor was heavy on his tongue when the window wound down to reveal an attractive man, with close-cropped hair, Hal wanted to imagine that he was going to give him an appraising look, but his gaze seemed to be stuck on the condom.

“You’re gonna have to pay for that out of your own pocket.” The man said.

Hal, thinking fast on his feet like always, shoved the condom behind his back. “Not if I use it,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Luckily for you, I was already planning on picking someone up.”

Okay that was rude, but hey, Hal hadn’t had any better offers that night, so he got into the passenger’s seat of the car, hoping that he hadn’t just trapped himself with a serial killer.

Well, as long as his body didn’t find its way back to Black Hand.

When the car started pulling off, the man addressed him again. “So, who’s decided to run their own operations in my town. Without telling me.”

Not a serial killer then, just a mob boss, although probably the same chance of being murdered, and yet Hal wasn’t really scared. He knew that the plan had been to attract a wealthy businessman, and man, had he failed that plan, but he could find a way out of this situation.

He always did.

Luckily, they pulled up outside a swanky looking building without Hal having to reveal too much information about the man who he was working for. Possibly the man who had set him up, knowing the day that Snart generally wanted a warm body to fuck, and had decided to send a thorn in his side Snart’s way, hoping to get him killed. Actually, Hal wasn’t quite sure why he was protecting someone who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions, maybe he needed a new plan.

Hal was pulled out of his inner turmoil when he was roughly pushed down onto the couch, he was half expecting the older man to just pounce on him. He didn’t though, just ran a hand over Hal’s face lightly, looking into his eyes. It took a moment for Hal to realize that he was looking for signs of drug addiction, Hal being out on the streets like he had been was probably quite a mystery, and he still looked well fed and healthy from his time in space.

Funnily, Hal doubted that the real reason had even crossed the criminal’s mind, he thought about saying ‘my space cop bosses don’t pay me or let me stay on Earth long enough for me to earn money to buy food’ just to see how he responded. It was probably not a good idea to tell a criminal that you were a cop though, not even if you were a space one.

“Don’t you want to fuck me already, so you can get me out of your hair,” Hal joked, trying not to let on how much that cold steel gaze made him want to shiver.

That got him interested, Hal was pressed back against the couch, hard. A tongue was pushed into his mouth, and Hal moaned around it as he felt the size of just what was rubbing up against his thigh.

“Oh God, yes,” he breathed out when Snart finally let him up for air, “I need you inside me, you gotta fuck me.”

Fingers tangled in his hair, and Hal’s head was roughly pulled up, baring his neck for an onslaught of teeth. “You are not the one in charge here,” Snart growled in his ear.

Hal, wisely, decided to shut up after that, if the villain wanted complete control of the situation, the brunet could undoubtedly let him decide everything that they were going to do that night.

Cold fingers quickly found the button of Hal’s jeans, and soon his lower half was utterly bared to the elements. He felt slightly insecure under Snart’s gaze, as his eyes lingered on Hal’s crotch, the Lantern had always thought that he was above average in size, but Snart definitely had a way of making you feel smaller without even saying anything.

“If you do this again,” the older man said, finally breaking the silence that had stretched on between them, “you might want to lube yourself up first, other men may be much more demanding than me, and would not give you the chance to.”

Snart pulled the cap off of a bottle of lube, warming the liquid up in his hands, which Hal was quite glad of as he had felt just how cold those fingers had been on his face and was not relishing the thought of having them inside him.

Leonard seemed detached entirely, even as he made sure that Hal was slick enough to be fucked. He hadn’t even offered a comment on whether or not he found the Lantern attractive (of course he hadn’t, he just wanted a warm hole to fuck, and this was just business). Idly, Hal wondered if he was imagining that he was about to fuck someone else, someone that he couldn’t have, but the feel of a blunt head of a cock pushing up against his hole distracted him from that train of thought.

Snart was rough when he thrust in, almost as if he just wanted this to be over with, and Hal cried out at the burning stretch. He felt so full, and, when the criminal began to move, he moaned loudly as the cock inside him brushed a spot that made him see stars.

A hand clamped down on over his mouth. “I do not want you disturbing my partner,” Snart hissed dangerously, “he needs his rest, and I do not want him asking to get involved.”

Hal nodded rapidly in agreement, and, possibly as a reward or perhaps as a test, Snart slammed into him again, this time much harder. The hand remained quietly over his mouth still, absorbing all of the small grunts and moans he made while he was fucked.

The cock inside him was huge enough that it slammed up against his prostate every time he moved, making him grind his hips back desperately in response, Snart chuckled and made a comment about keeping him that he probably didn’t mean, and Hal gasped out a “wait till I suck your cock” in response.

The Lantern came first, and he wondered to himself whether Snart would dock his pay over that. After all, he wasn’t the one who was supposed to be getting any pleasure out of sex, but a satisfied grunt informed him that the villain came only a little while later, and he might be in a good enough mood to ignore Hal’s infractions.

He pulled out of Hal, flopping down next to him on the couch, a bright red condom was stretched over his cock. It was strawberry flavored, and he had apparently stolen it out of Hal’s pocket at some point when he wasn’t paying attention.

Tiredly, Hal addressed him, deciding that his partner couldn’t be disturbed by quiet conversation. “Will you loan me a dollar to replace the condoms? Promise I’ll pay you back,” he said stupidly, but Snart actually searched his jacket pocket, depositing a crumpled dollar bill in his hand.

“Come back tomorrow, pay me back then.”


	7. Joe West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags might be going a little far because explicit consent is given in the story, but at the same time if you aren't comfortable with a cop having sex with someone they've arrested those are the reasons for the tags.

The nights after he had slept with Snart hadn’t gone much better, and, frankly, Hal thought it was just his luck that on the third night a cop car pulled up beside him just as he was about to get on the bus and return home. 

 They left him to stew in an interrogation room for close to twenty minutes, all the while Hal was wondering if you could get the cops to order you pizza, or if that was just something that happened on TV and in the movies. 

 He heard the door begin to open and he turned to ask about the possibility of pizza, but the stony look on the cop’s face stopped him. 

 A file slapped down on the table between them. “Do you know how much trouble you’re in right now?” 

 From the look on his face, Hal was guessing that the answer was ‘a lot.’ 

 “Look,” the cop continued, “we caught you red-handed walking the streets, and it would be a lot easier on you if you just admitted what you were up to.” 

 His voice had turned softer, it was the kind of voice that made you want to break down in tears and tell him everything. Including recounting how your alien bosses were assholes and how your old job had closed up shop while you were in space and how it was impossible to find any work on Earth with such a large gap in your resume. 

 Hal didn’t really think that telling him any of that would put him in a better position. Best case scenario, he would end up being tested to see if he had drugs in his system. 

 There was only one thing that he could think of to do, he reached his hand out to rest it on top of the cop’s own hand. His voice was low when he spoke again: “Exactly how much trouble am I in?” 

 Detective Joe West almost wanted to laugh. There was no way that this guy could be so dumb as to proposition a cop to get out of trouble, but apparently, he was. They were just going to send him on his way with a slap on his wrist and a warning. Part of him worried that someone Barry’s age trying to sleep his way out of trouble was a sign of a deeper issue, but part of him was actually flattered. 

 “Well,” he said, not removing his hand, “I was just going to give you a warning, but maybe you do need more of a deterrent.” 

 Detective West should have taken the man home, well, technically he should have just let him off with a warning like he had been going to. He definitely should not be about to spank him in the middle of the interrogation room, where Singh could walk in at any moment. 

 Maybe the fact that Jordan could not look any more enthusiastic about what was about to happen alleviated Joe’s guilt somewhat, particularly when the man made an incredibly lewd comment about being caught by Joe more often as he started to pull off his jeans. 

 “I want you face down on the table,” Joe ordered, and Jordan scrambled to follow his commands, shivering slightly as his bare skin touched the icy table, before pushing his hips up, raising his ass up for inspection. 

 The detective ran a soothing hand over the curve of the younger man’s ass, and Hal spread his legs slightly, the silent request to be fucked was obvious. 

 Joe wasn’t going to fuck him though, for one thing, he didn’t carry a condom with him to interrogations, but more importantly, he wasn’t about to reward bad behavior. 

 The sound of a heavy slap echoed throughout the room, which was immediately followed by a loud yelp. 

 “I know you’re a smart guy, but every time you open your mouth you’re begging to be punished,” Joe told him sternly, even as he contradicted himself by rubbing soothing circles over Hal’s now reddening flesh. “I know that you need a good spanking to get you back on the right track, will you let me give you what you need?” 

 His eyes met those of the man on the table, who nodded at him desperately, tears still in his eyes. 

 “I’m gonna need you to give me some verbal consent there, son.” 

 Hal’s voice was raspy, but he managed to respond. “Please sir, I need to be spanked.” 

 Joe unleashed a cluster of spankings onto Hal’s ass, ten in total, while Hal whined the entire time. Hal had never actually been spanked before, although Jack had threatened him with it on days where he was acting particularly arrogant, or causing problems for his brother, and he wasn’t prepared for how much it stung. The detective pulled back after the tenth slap so that he could admire his handiwork, and was surprised when he found the younger man hard. 

 “Enjoying your punishment?” Joe leaned in close to ask. “Maybe a better punishment would be to stop right now and leave you like this.” 

 “Don’t you dare!” Hal yelped, his eyes wide and his hand already reaching back towards Joe. He then seemed to think better about his language. “I mean... please sir... I’ve been behaving for you... please don’t stop.” 

A smirk appeared on Detective West’s face as he took in just how good Jordan looked when he begged. “I don’t know. You were pretty rude to me right now. You can’t cover up how spoiled you just acted by pretending to be a good boy.” He gave one more hard slap right over Hal’s ass. “But it is true that brats need to be punished, I suppose we’ll have to add a few more spankings to your regimen.” 

 Joe continued his assault on Jordan’s ass, trying to ignore all of the whines and moans that drifted up to his ears. It didn’t work. He was rock hard in his pants already, and he would have to do the walk of shame to the bathroom before he could return to work. 

 A few hard thwacks landed on Hal’s thighs, as punishment for making the detective hard, and Joe finally turned his attention to the sit spots, he fully intended for Jordan to be utterly incapable of sitting without thinking of his punishment for the next day or so. 

 One last flurry of open-handed slaps landed against Hal’s ass when the man began to grind his hard cock down against the cold metal of the table in a desperate attempt to get off, which might have been unfair of Joe. He wasn’t sure how he would explain any cum on the interrogation room table so that needed to be nipped in the bud. Soon enough. Joe was helping the man move gingerly back onto his feet. “I think I’ll let you off with a warning this time, don’t let me catch you again.” 

 But to his surprise, Jordan didn’t make any move to leave. Instead, he coughed and stuttered out some kind of question. “So, I was wondering... uh, coffee?” 

 Detective West wondered if his head wasn’t quite back in reality, but he needed to get back to work, after smothering his boner, and he didn’t have time to decipher exactly what he was trying to say. “There’s a machine outside.” He said, leaving the room, completely missing the way the other man’s face crumpled in disappointment. 

 


	8. Tommy

Tommy knew that he had to do something when he saw the kid at one of Oliver’s parties, Jordan had been a grade or two below Tommy and Oliver at school, and had always had the most incredibly obvious crush on Ollie. 

Dealing with it had, without exception, meant making sure that he was never alone with Ollie because the blond was always down for a roll in the hay and was either oblivious about possible feelings for him or just didn’t care. It was evident that he would end up breaking Jordan’s heart in the process. 

Tommy just hadn’t expected the crush to be there still. He sighed as he saw the eighteen-year-old caught sight of Oliver across the room and began to make his way towards him. Well then, it was time for Tommy to intercept. 

“Is that mess dress?” Tommy asked to give an explanation for his appearance, pointing at the slightly rumpled and undoubtedly a few sizes too big American style suit. He might not have known much about the Air Force, but he could milk the one thing he did know for a distraction. 

Hal looked rapidly up and down at himself in what looked like panicked confusion, as if he wasn’t sure what had led to that conclusion and wasn't sure whether he should explain military uniform. Tommy didn’t mind, the longer he spent explaining, the longer Tommy could keep him away from Ollie. “No, uh, it’s just a rental.” 

Over the pilot’s shoulder, Tommy watched as Oliver moved away from them, and seemed to be inviting a law student to go upstairs with him. Crisis averted then. 

Unfortunately, Hal glanced over his shoulder as he noticed where Tommy’s eyes had wandered off to. He offered Tommy a smile. “Well, the party’s gone upstairs, and I don’t want to make small talk with strangers anymore. You  wanna  get away from the crowd too?” 

Tommy wondered if it was really okay for them to do that, but the other man seemed pretty enthused about the idea, so he decided that it was probably alright. 

Being careful that they found a guest bedroom far away from Oliver’s room because nothing ruined a moment more than hearing people moaning in the room next door. They quickly tore off their clothes and fell onto the bed together. 

With a groan, Hal pushed the other man over, pinning him to the bed and opening a condom that he had stashed in the pocket with his teeth, “It’s not that I don’t trust you in particular,” he said apologetically as he leaned in for a kiss, “it was more that I brought it just in case.” 

Tommy shook his head. “You’d be right not to trust me in particular.” 

The pilot snorted, taking the older man’s cock in his hand so that he could get it properly hard before he rolled the condom on. 

He grunted as he pushed himself down on Tommy’s cock, moving slowly so that he could get used to the feeling of it inside him, and Tommy let out a groan as he was suddenly enveloped in tight, wet, heat. 

“Do you think Oliver would have been as good as this?” Tommy asked, a smirk already in place as he saw how Hal was coming undone every time he shifted on his cock. 

“Well, I did actually have sex with him for my first time, but I was hoping that he’d gotten better since then.” 

So apparently “Operation: Keep Them Apart” had failed before it had even started. 

But all thoughts about that fell out of Tommy’s head as Hal fucked himself on his Tommy’s cock harder, pulling a desperate gasp from the man who he was riding. 

Tommy tugged him down into what could only be described as a filthy kiss, tongues, and teeth clashing together as he roughly thrust up into the younger man. Hal groaned into the kiss, and when they pulled apart a trail of saliva connected their tongues. 

Deftly, Tommy reached down so that he could pull on the pilot’s cock, jerking him violently, the cock pulsed in his hand, and Hal trembled as he was brought closer and closer to orgasm. 

The pilot slumped forward, burying his face in Tommy’s shoulder as he shot cum all over both of their stomachs and Tommy resumed his rough thrusts up into him, jostling Hal’s body with every movement of his hips. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Tommy was stiffening and his cum flowed out of him as well, filling the condom. 

Hal cuddled up into his side, apparently falling asleep against his shoulder, and Tommy thought that he might as well stay with him, he wouldn’t be missed. It was probably just his luck that it was only a few more moments before Tommy heard Oliver’s voice, drifting up the corridor, calling his name.


	9. Heatwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter was basically an AU where Hal is working for one of his Earth Villains, but very few of them are actually legitimate villains who would be a business threat to Captain Cold. Given that they are either:  
> A) Men who are only interested in the welfare of their own country, and generally don't give a shit about money.  
> B) Black Hand and everything that comes with him.  
> C) A magnet man who likes magnets and I guess is sometimes a threat to the universe but can be forced to tears by Guy Gardner.  
> So that really leaves Major Disaster as the only legitimate criminal, and Hal is working for him in this chapter.

He wouldn’t usually go out of his way to wear stockings, call it his military upbringing, or toxic masculinity, or whatever you wanted, but Hal thought of himself as a very manly man, one who would never have felt comfortable in feminine clothes. 

How wrong he had been. 

It had only happened because Hal had heard some things that Heatwave might have been into, and well, the man had saved his life. Hal just wanted to show his appreciation. 

The former pilot tugged the black tights up over his legs, he had been somewhat worried that they would rip, and there was nothing sexy about him having to go out and buy more pairs of tights. But the fabric stretched beautifully over the muscles of his legs, and he couldn’t help admiring himself in the mirror for more time than was strictly necessary before he stepped out of the door of his apartment. 

It was probably lucky that Rory lived right across the floor from him, and it was perhaps a sign of just how messed up his life had become that he considered living close to a criminal lucky. 

He knocked on the older man’s door, only realizing at that moment that if he was fucked if Heatwave was out at a bar or something, but thank God, he opened the door, dressed in nothing but a fluffy bathrobe. 

Rory narrowed his eyes at Hal the moment that he laid eyes on his face. “What are you doing here, Jordan?” He asked with the defensiveness of a man who had had more than one gun pointed at him by someone that he had trusted. 

His eyes hadn’t even wandered lower than Hal’s chin even once. 

“Fucking damn it,” Hal muttered to himself. Now he had to draw attention to his attire. “You saved my life, I wanted to thank you.” 

Finally, finally, Mick looked downwards, but his face was impassive. “You do know that you don’t owe anyone sex, for any reason, right? I mean I don’t know what Booker’s been telling you, but...” 

Hal wanted to bang his head up against the wall. 

There was really no way that he was going to get his point across without explaining his awkward feelings, that no, his boss was not going to like, but he supposed that he was going to have to. “Is it really that unbelievable that I might just want to have sex with you?” 

Mick’s immediate response was to snort, but he seemed to regard Hal with interest when he didn’t immediately take his question back. “You’re serious.” He finally managed. 

A nod. 

“Just as long as you know what you’re getting into.” 

Mick had him pinned to his shabby couch within seconds, running his hands over Hal’s legs. The pilot’s cock was already straining against the black nylon that covered it, what could he say? Being manhandled was  kinda  hot. 

Heatwave laughed, moving down Hal’s body so that he could mouth his cock through the fabric until Hal bucked up against his face. “You’ve spent a long time thinking about this, haven’t you?” 

Really, Hal shouldn’t have been surprised when Mick grabbed the fabric of the tights, hard, and ripped them, baring Hal’s dick and his ass to his questing gaze. He smirked when he saw the plug. 

“Yeah, figured. There’s no way you haven’t been planning this since the first time you saw me in the hallway,” he commented, tapping the black base of the plug, “I should just give you what you’re clearly gagging for.” 

Hal nodded rapidly, because, hey, how could he not be excited to be railed as hard as he knew he was about to be, and eagerly spread his legs when Heatwave’s large hands started to push them apart. 

Tossing the plug over his shoulder, where it smacked against the wall and fell to the floor, Mick undid the tie of his robe, getting ready to push into Hal. 

“Hey! That plug was silicone! Do you have any idea how much fluff is  gonna  get stuck to it if we leave it there?” 

“I’ll buy you a new one, Doll.” Heatwave soothed, waiting until Hal was pacified before he pushed all of the way into him. He really enjoyed the image of the younger man gasping in response to his girth. 

Mick knew that he was big, so he moved slowly, even as Jordan writhed on the couch beneath him, even as every breath that he took turned into a plea for more. 

Hal tried to buck his hips down onto the cock that pushed into him torturously slowly, but Mick shook his head, making soothing noises. The younger man looked perfect as he was, coming undone from only the slightest brushes against his prostate. 

Jordan shuddered when Heatwave finally took pity on him, taking his cock in his hand, and covered his chest after only a couple of strokes. 

Mick shifted after that, and for one terrifying moment Hal thought that he was going to pull out before he even came, even though Hal had only come up with this (admittedly terrible) plan because he wanted to make him feel good, but Mick pushed back into him, hard, just a moment later, spilling inside him. 

Shortly, the older man flopped down on the couch beside him, a succession of soft  proddings  proved that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere soon, and Hal sighed, he didn’t want to outstay his welcome, and he needed to push down any desire to just cuddle up with Heatwave and fall asleep. Gently, he extracted himself, pretending that he was ready to head back to his own apartment. 

He was totally surprised by the thick arm that wrapped around his waist, dragging him back into a hug.


	10. Constantine

Hal had fucked up pretty badly, it was pretty much expected of him at this point, but this time had been worse than all the others. This time had been different though, Hal had experience dealing with aliens and their politics, and often he was able to do something to fix the damage he caused. No, this time he had run in to deal with something to do with magic, without asking anyone more knowledgeable for help (but it was in Coast City, so he still felt somewhat justified), and had wound up getting possessed. Again. Hal had needed to be rescued by a scruffy Brit in a trench coat.

Everyone he worked with was trying to figure out a proper punishment for him, especially since they had all been terrified that Parallax had returned, but Constantine had informed them that they still needed to make sure that the entity which possessed him had been driven out of his body for good.

Although in some ways the ritual was like a particularly enjoyable punishment, Hal’s arms and legs had been tied to a bed with coarse rope, and his ass was raised up in the air, offering easy access for fucking or for caning. Constantine was off behind him somewhere, his coat rustling as he moved, but Hal wasn’t quite able to swivel his head around far enough to see what he was doing.

A cold hand clapped down on his ass, making Hal jolt upwards, he was so surprised that he would have fallen off the bed had he not been tied to it. In response, Constantine rubbed his hand over Hal’s ass, but he did it so roughly that Hal wasn’t sure whether it was supposed to be comforting or not.

Hal did know what was coming though, the Brit had informed all of them that the feel of ginger was the best way to shock any spirits that still had a hold on a person into letting go completely. His friends had looked confused, but Hal himself was kinky enough to know that there was only one place that ginger could go that would be a shock to anyone.

That was probably why Constantine was taking so long, he was trying to lull Hal into a false sense of security so that the Lantern would be surprised when he finally shoved the ginger into him.

Constantine rustled around for at least five more minutes before Hal felt something blunt and thick press up against his hole, at first all he felt was the stretch, which was a surprise, he had thought that most of the ginger that people used for this activity was thin and shaped like a rod. However, the one currently pushing into him was thicker, resembling a small  buttplug  more than anything else.

Hal felt nothing for the first few moments that the ginger was seated inside him, squirming a little in confusion, before the sensation hit him with no warning, a burning sensation was starting deep inside of him.

A low sound formed in Hal’s throat in response, but the blond was there instantly, rubbing circles over the pilot’s back that oddly felt much softer than his previous touch.

“You alright?” He asked, and Hal nodded through gritted teeth because he knew that he was able to take it, and he wanted to prove that he was able to take it to Constantine.

Constantine might not have believed him, as instead of going back to whatever he was doing before, he sat down on the bed, watching the Lantern. Hal felt a flush spread over his body in response to the attention.

As time passed the sensation that bombarded the Lantern only got more and more intense, burning so much that he almost couldn’t take it anymore. It was almost funny, a piece of ginger almost breaking the will of the man with the most willpower in the galaxy, and almost made him beg for Constantine to take it out of him. By some miracle, he managed to stop his broken sounding “Please!” before it slipped out, only for a new wave to wash over him, leaving him writhing and bucking on the bed.

“Just a little more, love. You can do it can’t you?” Constantine breathed, gazing into his eyes. He was actually examining them because he had just seen them turn solid black, a distinctive mark of possession, but Hal was utterly unaware of that. The Lantern swallowed, trying to look anywhere else, whatever feelings the gaze was producing within him were not ones that he was comfortable with.

Hal was a sobbing mess by the time the plug was pulled out of him, and it was pretty clear that Constantine had precisely no idea about what to do with him when he was in that state. In fact, as the other man patted at him awkwardly, he got the distinct impression that Constantine had almost no experience with being comforting, or apparently, even the most basic form of aftercare.

But, he supposed, at least it was nice that Constantine was trying.


	11. Cisco

Cisco did not particularly trust the man in green who had been hanging around Barry lately, taking part in several "superhero team-ups," which had mostly involved the two men making horrifying puns at the villains they faced, making it impossible not to sympathize with the bank robbers. The man had come into the labs afterward, spouting something totally unbelievable (because, seriously, were they just going to up and believe every single meta who walked through the door claiming that they'd been given a magic wishing ring by an alien police force). What was worse was that he flirted with everyone, up to and including Joe. Possibly, he even flirted with Joe most of all.

He even flirted with Cisco, which might have been flattering if Cisco hadn't already spent several hours worrying about the man's state of mind. He decided to return to ignoring the man immediately. To the man's credit, he had stopped flirting with Cisco instantly.

Unfortunately, Cisco hadn't expected the Lantern (and seriously? Green Lantern didn't even make sense as a superhero name. The dude didn't even carry a Lantern with him. Cisco could have come up with a way better name than that. He would deny any accusation that his real issue was that Lantern had refused to let him think up a different name) to approach him when he was packing up after work.

"I'm sorry if me flirting with you made you uncomfortable," the man said, looking as if he was actually, genuinely sorry about doing it. "I promise that I won't do it again."

Cisco hummed non-committally, going back to packing up his desk.

"But," Lantern continued, "I'm guessing that's not why you don't like me."

There were a lot of things that Cisco could say in response to that. 'You won't even tell us your name' was the main one, maybe Lantern knew Iris was a reporter and didn't want her to publish his secret identity, but Cisco doubted that anyone would be interested in the Green Lantern's identity. He could say a lot of things, but what he said was: "Do you actually have a lantern?"

Lantern tilted his head this way and that, looking confused. To be fair, it was a pretty strange question, and Cisco cursed himself for asking it. Finally, the man spoke again: "Yeah, it's in my locker back in Coast City. Do you want me to ask my buddy to bring it over?"

"Your buddy back in Coast City?" Cisco asked incredulously. "It would be easier to just ask Barry."

Lantern took a few steps towards the door.

"Do not. Don't you dare go and ask Barry."

When the other man turned towards him, he shot Cisco puppy dog eyes, or at least Cisco thought that was what they were, being blank white sort of spoiled the effect. "But you said..."

Cisco sighed. "It's difficult to trust someone who refuses to tell you anything about themselves is the problem."

Lantern didn't even seem to pause, he just reached up to his mask (a stupid, tiny mask, Cisco didn't know how that was supposed to hide his identity anyway) and pulled it off of his face. His eyes were brown, a very, very deep, dark brown. "My name's Hal Jordan." The Lantern said.

Look. The guy was hot. Cisco couldn't blame himself for what happened next.

Jordan was lying naked on Cisco's bed, slowly jerking his cock in his hand. Cisco admired it momentarily, he might have preferred it when he had an uncut cock to work with because a foreskin meant that his tongue had more to play with, but he could work with a cut cock.

Cisco crawled onto the bed too, moving up until he was leaning over the other man, flashing a grin, he allowed his breath to ghost over Lantern's cock. He enjoyed it immensely when the other man shivered and clenched his fists so hard that his nails bit into the palms of his hands.

"Please," Hal breathed, but Cisco wasn't willing to let him get off that easily.

Slowly and teasingly, he allowed his tongue to flick out and gather up the beads of precum that were already forming at the head of Jordan's cock, then, searching for more, he pressed his tongue right into the slit.

The man whimpered and bucked his hips in response, really, Jordan claimed to have the highest amount of willpower out of anyone on the planet, but he wasn't able to withstand even the smallest amount of teasing.

Cisco rolled his eyes, but took the rest of Jordan's cock into his mouth anyway, if he made a comment about Hal needing to work on his willpower, the man would probably sulk for the rest of the night. Cisco sucked around the shaft, hard, and all the while, he kept a hard grip on the Lantern's hips, he didn't want to have him bucking up again.

He hummed as he let the shaft slide out of his mouth again, and let his tongue swirl around the tip of the other man's cock as if it was a lollipop. He did have an oral fixation that he wanted to indulge tonight, after all. When Jordan groaned, Cisco took it all back into his mouth with a slurping noise.

Spurred on by the wanton moans that Jordan was making, Cisco began moving his head on the man's cock, he sucked around it even as he bobbed his head, and allowed the tip of Hal's cock to brush against the back of his throat, every time he moved forward. For some reason, he wanted to show off his lack of a gag reflex.

He spluttered when Hal came without warning, shooting right down his throat with a whine, but he eagerly drank down all of the Lantern's cum anyway.

Jordan better be able to get it up again after all this, because Cisco wanted to ride him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if anyone wants to suggest characters and kinks I would be willing to accept them.


End file.
